User talk:Aspenfrost
Re: Hi! I believe you made a mistake. I have two, but they are the same picture, and therefroe, doesn't count. btw, since you just joined, welcome to warriors wiki! If you need any help with signatures, templates, chararts, or wikicode, feel free to ask! 22:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) alright, I'll remove one, I never knew about that, because I thought it was only "one personal image for each user", so I thought it was okay if I used the same one agin. I did read through the policies, but that was a long time ago :P 23:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Greetings While I appreciate your sentiment, and it is the task of every user on the wiki to make sure the rules are supported and enforced, I strongly suggest that enforcing rules not be your only purpose for being anywhere. If you're not contributing to the place in some way others will come to resent your help, not support it. If you don't love warriors and want to work on an encyclopedia (and even me with my pressed time much prefers contributing to sysoping) you shouldn't be using this wiki. Additionally, if you haven't proven your able to live within our rules you're not at the point where you should be enforcing them. It's one thing to let someone know they're in violation if you happen across it, but don't make it the be-all-and-end-all of why you're here. 23:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) PS: Review the Signatures policy. Yours needs to be on a subpage. No problem:) I'm removing it right now :D 23:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Age Hi Aspenfrost. I'm going to turn 13 in a few hours. So i don't think that will be a problem.. Brindleheart 20:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It's ok and i hope we can be friends. :) I can see you are a very dedicated member to this Wiki. Oh and don't mind Pumaheart,she has been threatning me for a while now... Brindleheart 21:02, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! And one day does count..XD in 1 hour i will be 13!! I can't wait!! :D Brindleheart 21:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :D Brindleheart 21:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Honestly,Aspenfrost!! I will take down the pic but you're not even an admin so why do you think you have the right to tell other people what to do?!!! Pumaheart66 20:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) re: Image I agree with Pumaheart66,but i will take down the pic :) Half Moon that shines on sky 20:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Image.. I wont take down the image. There. You cant make me!!! Pumaheart66 21:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) XD Yes..XD..i think so :) Brindleheart 21:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Pumaheart... Yes,i do wish users like her didn't come here..And yes,i was a bit offended but what i learned is that with users like her,you have to fight fire with fire,that being: Ignore her XD then tell someone as soon as possible :) Brindleheart 21:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah and see what i said to her on her talk page after she called me Mudblood XD Brindleheart 21:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Insults/Pumaheart Thanks! You just get used to it after being threatened by Pumaheart XD Brindleheart 21:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :) Wow,your best friend? I'm honored! XD Brindleheart 21:33, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!/Homework Thanks!! :D and i'll tell you if she strikes again...she must be prowling around waiting to pounce ;) and i have to go too..i'll be back tomorrow! Bye Brindleheart 21:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Heya Aspenfrost! I just wanted to let you know that you can't have Silverstream's warrior image on your page. If you want, I can make you one. Just leave me a message on my talkpage. Thanks! 05:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC)